kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Seijūrō Akashi/Galerie d'Image
Seijuro Akashi.png|Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi 2.png|Seijuro Akashi Akashi.png|Seijuro Akashi en couleur Akashi manga.JPG|Seijuro Akashi en couleur Generation of Miracles color.png|La Génération des Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Lycée Junior Teikō Teiko Middle team.png|La légendaire équipe du Lycée Junior Teiko Akashi with his mother.png|Akashi est avec sa maman Four prodigies.png|Akashi entre dans la première équipe au lycée junior Teiko 1st string players pass.png|La première équipe change de salle Akashi in middle school.png|Akashi au Lycée Junior Akashi and Kuroko meet.png|Akashi and Kuroko meet Kuroko Akashi meeting for 1st time.jpg|Akashi motive Kuroko Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko entre dans la première équipe Nijimura gives the captain position to akashi.png|Nijimura donne le poste de capitaine à Akashi Akashi promoted to captain.png|Akashi est promu capitaine Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|La Generation des Miracles font un match d'entrainement : un 3-contre-3 Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō prêt contre le Lycée Junior Kadooka Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō gagne les 2èmes Nationales Akashi and Murasakibara quarrel.png|Murasakibara provoque Akashi Akashi awakened his Emperor Eye.png|Akashi utilise son pouvoir Emperor Eye awakening.png|Akashi et son Emperor Eye Akashi's Emperor Eye debut.png|Akashi utlise son Emperor Eye for pour le premier quart-temps Akashi awakes.png|Un autre Akashi fait ses débuts Midorima notices a change in Akashi.png|Midorima remarque qu'Akashi a changé Teiko Middle vs Shoei Middle.png|Lycée Junior Teikō vs Lycée Junior Shoei Ogiwara and Akashi.jpg|Akashi rencontre Ogiwara Kuroko questions GoM.png|Kuroko demande à Akashi ce qu'est une victoire Miracles after graduation.png|La Generation des Miracles Rakuzan Replace IV.png|Akashi à Rakuzan Mayuzumi meets Akashi.png|Akashi approche Mayuzumi Akashi @ IH.png|Akashi à l'Interhigh Winter Cup opponents.png|Seirin contre Rakuzan à la Winter Cup Intimidating Akashi.png|Akashi a une aura inquietante Akashi attacks Kagami.png|Akashi attaque Kagami Akashi defeats Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya.png|Akashi défi Hayama, Mibuchi et Nebuya dans un match d'entrainement à 1-contre-3 Rakuzan High.png|Rakuzan Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku vs Rakuzan Takao guards Akashi.png|Akashi garde Takao Akashi pass.png|Akashi fait une passe à Nebuya Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Akashi parlent à Kuroko et Kagami Midorima vs Akashi.png|Akashi vs Midorima Akashi's eyes.jpg|Akashi et Emperor Eye Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle break vs Takao... Akashi scores.png|... suivi par un panier Field of vision Akashi.png|Akashi et sa vision Triple Threat Steal.png|Triple Threat Steal Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle break contre Kimura et Miyaji Emperor Eye close-up.png|Akashi ferme ses yeux pour son empereur eyes Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle break contre Midorima Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Akashi face à Midorima Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Impréssioné par la coopération de Midorima avec Takao Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Impossible de les arrêter Akashi's own goal.png|Akashi marque Akashi gouges eyes?.png|Akashi motive son équipe Takao's pass stopped.png|Akashi arrête les passes de Takao Akashi and Midorima after the match.png|Midorima approche Akashi après leur match Akashi watches.png|Akashi regarde le match de Seirin vs Kaijō Kuroko and Akashi before the finals match.png|Kuroko et Akashi Rakuzan during warm-up.png|Rakuzan prêt à se battre contre Seirin Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin vs Rakuzan The finals commence.png|Tout le monde est prêt Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai.png|Kuroko utilise Ignite Pass Kai Kagami's Meteor Jam on Akashi.png|Akashi face au dunk de Kagami Akashi decides to face Kagami.png|Akashi décide de faire face à Kagami Akashi vs Kagami.png|Akashi vs Kagami Akashi uses Emperor eye on Kagami.png|Akashi utilise l' Emperor Eye contre Kagami Kagami_passes_Akashi.png|Kagami passe Akashi Akashi ankle breaks Kagami.png|Ankle break contre Kagami Eagle Spear on Akashi.png|Eagle Spear contre Akashi Kuroko passes.png|Kuroko passe la balle à Hyūga Akashi steals the ball.png|Akashi vole la balle à Izuki Furihata guards Akashi.png|Furihata garde Akashi Akashi passes Furihata.png|Akashi passe Furihata Kagami stops Akashi.png|Kagami bloque Akashi Ankle break on Furihata.png|Ankle Break contre Furihata Akashi dunk.png|Akashi dunk Emperor Eye on Kagami again.png|Akashi écrase le dernier espoir de Seirin Kagami back in Zone.png|Kagami entre dans la Zone face à Akashi Kagami's distance.png|Kagami marque à distance d'Akashi Akashi's_plan_for_Mayuzumi.png|Akashi a encore des plans pour Mayuzumi Akashi ball disappears.png|Akashi fait une passe qui disparaît Mayuzumi_is_only_a_tool.png|Mayuzumi est seulement un outil pour Akashi Kagami dunks again.png|Kagami dunk Akashi faces kagami.png|Akashi face à Kagami Teams return.png|Les deux équipes retourne sur le terrain Kagami's defence.png|Kagami fait une pression sur Akashi Akashi's zone.png|Akashi est dans la Zone Akashi overwhelms Seirin.png|Akashi accable Seirin Akashi steals the ball from Kagami.png|La balle sort des limites Akashi blocks Kiyoshi.png|Akashi bloque Kiyoshi Kuroko blocks Akashi.png|Kuroko rattrape de la vitesse en prévoyant les mouvements de Kagami.. Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi.png|... et vole la balle des mains d'Akashi Kuroko uses his EE again.png|Kuroko utilise presque l'Emperor Eye Kagami dunks on Akashi.png|Kagami dunk face à Akashi Akashi out of the Zone.png|Akashi n'est plus dans la Zone Akashi's pass intercepted by Kagami.png|Kagami intercepte la passe d"Akashi qui était pour Nebuya Mayuzumi approaches Akashi.png|Mayuzumi approche Akashi Akashi deep inside his consiousness.png|Le "vrai" Akashi reprend conscience The real Akashi reawakens.png|Le réel Akashi revient Kagami faces the other Akashi.png|Kagami face à un autre Akashi Akashi succesfully passes.png|Akashi, Kuroko et Kagami Rakuzan enters the Zone.png|Rakuzan est dans la Zone Direct Zone Drive.png|Direct Zone Drive Akashi shoots.png|Akashi marque Akashi moves to stop Kuroko.png|Akashi se déplace pour intercepter le tire de Kuroko Kuroko Kagami alley-oop.png|Kuroko et Kagami font un alley-oop Akashi congratulates Seirin.png|Akashi félicite Seirin pour leur victoire Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|La photo dans le casier de Kuroko GoM, Kuro & Kagami Team.png|Une nouvelle équipe est formée Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapitre 105 Chapter 135.png|Chapitre 135 Chapter 176.png|Chapitre 176 Chapter 196.png|Chapitre 196 Chapter 204.png|Chapitre 204 Chapter 206.png|Chapitre 206 Chapter 212.png|Chapitre 212 Chapter 217.png|Chapitre 217 Chapter 223.png|Chapitre 223 Chapter 226.png|Chapitre 226 en couleur Chapter 265 color.png|Chapitre 265 en couleur Chapter 274 color.png|Chapitre 274 en couleur Chapter 276 color.png|EXTRA GAME Chapitre 1 en couleurr Volume 20.png|Volume 20 Volume 24.png|Volume 24 Volume 27.png|Volume 27 Volume 28.png|Volume 28 Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 (CD edition) Replace PLUS Volume 1.png|Replace PLUS Volume 1 Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump WSJ cover 231.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME GoM enter.png|la GDM entre dans la bible des personnages dans le chapitre EXTRA Akashi approaches Mayuzumi.png|Akashi approche Mayuzumi Akashi early concept.png|Akashi Akashi mugshot.png| Akashi Teiko Mugshot.png|à Teikō Akashi with his mother anime.png|Akashi avec sa maman 4 prodigies.png|Akashi accepté dans la 1ère équipe Kuroko meets Akashi.png|Akashi avec Kuroko Nijimura gives the captain position to Akashi.png|Nijimura dinne le poste de capitaine à Akashi GoM55.png|Generation des Miracles à Teikō Teiko regulars.png|Teikō , les titulaires Kuroko and Akashi in Teiko.png|Akashi et Kuroko à Teikō Teiko wins the Nationals.png|Teikō gagne pour la 2ème fois les Nationales EE Awakens.png|Akashi éveille son Emperor Eye The second Akashi surfaces.png|La 2ème personnalité d'Akashi s'éveille Midorima notices a change in Akashi anime.png|Midorima sent un changement chez Akashi Shige encounters Akashi.png|Akashi rencontre Ogiwara Victory?.png|Akashi confronte Kuroko sur "la vuctoire" GoM meet.png|GdM après le diplôme Mayu meets Akashi.png|Mayuzumi avec Akashi Akashi interview anime.png|Akashi est interviewver à l'Interhigh Akashii.png|Akashi GoM meet.png|La GDM se réunit. Generation of Miracles different teams.png|La génération des Miracles dans leurs écoles respectives Winter Cup opponents (anime).png|La génération des Miracles participant à la Winter Cup Akashi appears.png|Akashi arrive Intimidating Akashi anime.png|L'intimidation d'Akashi Akashi attacks Kagami with scissors.png|Akashi attaque Kagami Akashi's full appearance.png|L'apparence d'Akashi après qu'il se soit coupé les cheveux Akashi spectates Too vs Seirin.png|Akashi regarde le match Seirin vs Tōō Rakuzan team anime.png|Le Lycée Rakuzan Rakuzan before the match.png|Akashi se prépare pour son match contre Midorima Akashi vs Takao.png|Akashi vs Takao Kuroko and Kagami meet Akashi.png|Kuroko et Kagami avec Akashi Akashi ankle break Takao.png|Akashi et sa technique l'Ankle breaks contre Takao Emperor eye against Midorima.png|Akashi uses his Emperor Eye to steal the ball from Midorima Akashi's Eye.png|l'Emperor Eye Akashi's Emperor Eye.png|Les yeux d'Akashi Akashi unkle break Midorima.png|Akashi et sa technique l'ankle breaks contre Midorima Akashi_faces_Midorima's_new_skill_anime.png|Akashi face à Midorima Akashiowngoal.png|Akashi lance le ballon dans son propre panier Gauge eyes out.png|"Je me creverai les yeux et je vous les donnerai Akashi stops Takao.png|Akashi stoppe la passe de Takao Sleep King.png|"dors , roi des vétérans" Midorima and Akashi after the match.png|Midorima voulant donner une poignée de main à Akashi Akashi watches the Semi-finals.png|Akashi regarde le match de la Demi-finale Akashi and Kuroko before the finals.png|Kuroko and Akashi during warm-up Finals first basket.png|Kagami fait le premier panier Kagami passes Akashi anime.png|Kagami passe Akashi Ankle break on Kagami.png|Ankle break contre Kagami Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga.png|Kuroko passe la balle à Hyūga Kuroko realizes he lost his Misdirection.png|Kuroko se rend compte qu'il a perdu sa Misdirection Akashi steals the ball from Izuki.png|Akashi vole la balle à Izuki Furihata guards Akashi anime.png|Furihata marque Akashi Akashi passes Furihata anime.png|Akashi passe Furihata Kagami blocks Akashi.png|Kagami bloque Akashi Akashi dunks.png|Akashi dunks avec un alley-oop Akashi crushes Seirin's last hope.png|Akashi écrase le dernier espoir de Seirin Kagami enters the Zone again.png|Kagami entre dans la Zone encore Kagami's distance marking Akashi.png|Kagami prend une distance contre Akashi Akashi's plan to use Mayuzumi.png|Akashi envisage toujours d'utiliser Mayuzumi Akashi faces Kagami anime.png|Akashi fait face à Kagami Both teams return to the court.png|Les équipes retournent sur le terrain Kagami pressures Akashi.png|La pression de Kagami près d'Akashi Akashi enters the Zone.png|Akashi entre dans la Zone Akashi overwhelms Seirin anime.png|Akashi accable Seirin Akashi mocks Kagami.png|Akashi se moque de Kagami Ball goes out of bounds.png|Le ballon sort des limites du terrain Akashi stops Kiyoshi from scoring.png|Akashi arrête Kiyoshi qui voulait marquer Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi anime.png|Kuroko vole la balle des mains d'Akashi Kuroko uses is EE again anime.png|Kuroko utilise le Quasi Emperor Eye Kagami dunk on Akashi.png|Kagami dunks devant Akashi Akashi out of Zone.png|Akashi n'est plus dans la Zone Akashi's pass is intercepted.png|La passe d'Akashi est interceptée Mayuzumi approaches Akashi anime.png|Mayuzumi approche Akashi The real Akashi awakens.png|Le "vrai" Akashi est revenue Kagami faces the other Akashi anime.png|Kagami fait face au vrai Akashi Akashi evades both Kagami and Kuroko.png|Akashi élude la fois Kagami et Kuroko Direct Drive Zone.png|Direct Drive Zone Akashi after scoring.png|Akashi marque Aka.png|Akashi dans le 2ème OP Generation of Miracles in OP Theme.png|La génération des miracles dans l'OP, The Other Self Generation of Miracles Teiko OP The Other Self.png|Teikō dans le 2ème OP , The Other Self Akashi in OVA.png|Akashi dans l'OAV Tip-Off Akashi OVA 2.png|Les yeux d'Akashi dans l'OAV Tip-Off Akashi and Midorima.png|Akashi et Midorima dans l'OAV Tip-Off OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Akashi et la Génération des Miracles Epilogue ep36.png|Epilogue 36 Epilogue ep38.png|Epilogue 38 Epilogue ep50.png|Epilogue 50 Epilogue ep57.png|Epilogue 57 Epilogue ep65.png|Epilogue 65 Epilogue ep69.png|Epilogue 69 Epilogue ep73.png|Epilogue 73 Epilogue ep75.png|Epilogue 75 Akashi pass.gif|Akashi fait une passe à Nebuya Emperor eye against Midorima.gif|Akashi utilise l'Empereur Eyes contre Midorima Ankle break Takao.gif|La technique Ankle breaks contre Takao Field of vision Akashi.gif|Le champ de vision d'Akashi Triple Threat Steal.gif| Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.gif|L'Ankle break contre Kimura et Miyaji Ankle break Midorima.gif|L'Ankle break contre Midorima Akashi Situational Analysis Speed.gif|Le passage d' un lay-up à une passe Akashi Alley-oop.gif|Akashi dunk devant Kagami et Kiyoshi Akashi Zone.gif|Akashi dans la Zone GoM OP2.gif|Akashi dans le 2ème opening AkashiCameo.gif| Teikō Junior High School Single.png|le single de Teikō Memories Anime edition.png|Memories anime version CD 3rd Character Poll.png|3ème sondage des personnages Character Poll 3.png|Résultat du sondage Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|Le 3-contre 3 de Kuroko , Kagami et Kiyoshi poster KUROFES.png|KUROFES DVD8.png|DVD #8 2DVD5.png|2ème saison DVD #5 3DVD5.png|3e saison DVD #5 Anibus3.png|Anibus Vol.3 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.png|-Replace IV- Replace5.png|-Replace V- Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Saison 1 poster Unknown.png|Saison 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Saison 3 poster Anime Akashi.png|Le design d'Akashi dans l'anime Ep54.png|Episode 54 Ep56.png|Episode 56 Ep68.png|Episode 68 Ep73.png|Episode 73 Ep74.png|Episode 74 Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Le jeu des Miracles Akashi game.png|Akashi dans le jeu des Miracles Akashi game 2.png|La victoire d'Akashi dans le jeu ch_07.png| Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory.png|Generation des Miracles , la victoire KnBCBibleSAkashi.png|"Akashi, un joueur professionnelle de shogi'!?''" Akashi profile.png|Le profil d'Akashi Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater #2 KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendrier 2013 (couverture) Twitter akashi 2.png|L'édition d'Akashi de twitter Catégorie:Galerie Catégorie:Seijūrō Akashi Catégorie:Lycée Rakuzan